


Visit Again

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, Pining, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Tony Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is posing as Odin and while he knows it is a risk, he can't stop himself from secretly visiting his old friend: the man who holds his heart.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 537





	Visit Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Asgardian AU feels. Enjoy!

In all of Asgard there was only one person Loki held dear. Anthony Howardson was a weaponsmith and the closest person Loki had to a friend.

He was also the man Loki had loved, silently, for centuries.

After his attack on Jotunheim, his fall from the Bifrost and invasion of Midgard, he had returned to Asgard in chains. He’d been thrown into a cell and not once had the other man visited him. Loki tried to take comfort in the knowledge he was allowed no visitors. 

Loki tried to believe that had he been permitted, Anthony would wish to see him.

After the attack of the Dark Elves, after the mess Asgard was left in, Loki had assumed the throne under Odin’s guise. He’d done it for numerous reasons, all of which benefited him greatly.

Yet, despite having the throne - and planning to do a better job of ruling than his foolish adopted brother – there was something Loki desperately wanted to do.

He wanted to visit Anthony—but doing so in Odin’s skin was something he couldn’t abide—so he needed to do it secretly.

Loki warded his room thoroughly - but sleeping in his own quarters did have the added benefit of a lack of interruption. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was the work of a moment to cast out his magic and his mind and find the sleeping form of the one he coveted.

A single night, a single dream. Loki just wanted another conversation with the man. He wanted to pretend the one person he still held dear wasn’t lost to him.

He arrived outside the forge and he altered his appearance to match what he had once looked like; shorter hair, softer features. The former prince. Taking a deep breath in preparation, he plastered on a fond smirk and opened the forge door.

Anthony was working on something and his back was to the entrance. Loki’s heart ached to see his handsome silhouette.

“Hello, Anthony,” Loki greeted, unable to hide all the warmth from his voice.

Anthony tensed and dropped the items in his hand. He turned around, his eyes wide and near frantic. It took less than a second before the other man was moving. Loki didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t Anthony throwing his arms around Loki in a hug.

Loki gasped but instantly hugged him back. He closed his eyes and cherished something he’d never gained in life, and never imagined would ever be given to him even in a dream.

Anthony let out a wretched sob and buried his face in Loki’s neck. Loki didn’t know what to do but he dared to run a hand through Anthony’s hair in affection and comfort.

“Shh,” he whispered. “Shh. I’m here.”

Anthony let out another choked sound of pain before he pulled back; it wasn’t enough to leave Loki’s arms but he looked up at him. Anthony’s eyes were red-rimmed and all Loki wanted to do was cup Anthony’s cheeks and soothe his friend’s sorrow.

But, he didn’t have a chance as Anthony suddenly darted forward and their lips were pressed together. Loki gasped, and Anthony took the chance to deepen the kiss. The weaponsmith’s hands slid up Loki’s back to fist in his hair and tug.

Loki moaned and kissed back with everything he was worth. He had longed for this for _centuries_ , and now it was here. Loki thought he might be in Valhalla.

It was the upside of a dream that they did not technically need to part for air, but habits were sometimes hard to shake, and realism could make or break a dream. They pulled back to gasp, but never for long. Anthony would kiss him within moments as their hands slid over their bodies. Anthony tugged him forwards and towards a desk. Their clothes were in disarray and Anthony was trying to shrug him out of his jacket.

Loki wanted to give into this; he wanted to have Anthony over the nearest desk and live out a fantasy he had held for decades—but none of this made any sense and Loki couldn’t let the dream continue, not if it was his wants and desires corrupting it.

He didn’t want Anthony to wake with disgust and regret.

Loki ripped his mouth away from Anthony’s and took a half-step back. Anthony whined and refused to let go of him. 

“Loki,” he whispered, his voice rough from desire.

Loki shivered and almost lost his resolve, but he was determined. “Why are you doing this, Anthony?”

A question was a way of breaking someone from the easy-acceptance that came from a dream, especially if their actions were unfamiliar or undesirable. 

Yet, unlike the sudden shock and confusion he expected, he found something far worse. Anthony looked desolated. His eyes were full of grief. The weaponsmith removed one hand from Loki’s jacket to cup his cheek.

“Taking the chance I never took, my prince.”

Loki’s breath hitched. “What chance?”

“The chance to touch you and to love you.”

Anthony closed his eyes and shuddered. He also stepped closer, curling into Loki’s body and Loki didn’t push him away, he was too shocked to move.

“I love you, my Loki. My beautiful, sweet prince. I wanted so badly to take you from Asgard. You did not deserve this. _They_ did not deserve _you_ ,” Anthony spat. He shuddered again and wrapped his arms around Loki. “I would have given my fortune to visit you. Had I known you would face the Dark Elves I-”

But his words ended in a choked noise and he buried his face in Loki’s neck. He felt the dampness of tears and his hands instantly came to rub Anthony’s back as the man shook.

“Why couldn’t it have been _Thor?_ ” Anthony hissed, his voice strangled by sorrow and pain. “Why did I have to lose _you?_ ”

“Anthony,” Loki whispered, his voice thick. He hated seeing the other man in agony, yet hope was blossoming in his heart for the first time in centuries. “Anthony, I love you as well.”

Anthony just curled into him further, not saying a word nor letting him go. He seemed even _more_ pained than before Loki spoke; and the mage knew why.

“You think I am not real,” Loki whispered. “You think this is a dream.”

Anthony gave a bitter laugh. “You are kissing me and saying you love me. You are _here_ when I know that you are dead.” Anthony laughed again, but it sounded wet. “Of course this is a dream. My latest nightmare to keep me from sleep.” Yet, a moment later, he kissed Loki’s neck. “At least in this one,” he whispered, “you are mine.”

“Oh, Anthony,” Loki whispered, and although he knew it was a risk and could destroy all of his plans—he didn’t care. “I promise you; I am alive.” He licked his lips. “Tomorrow, a letter will come for you from the Allfather, when it arrives, follow it without delay. I will be waiting for you.”

Anthony didn’t react and Loki knew the other man didn’t believe him, but Loki didn’t take it to heart. How could he? Anthony loved him, mourned him, _yearned_ for him; it was no wonder he couldn’t accept the possibility that Loki was not only on the same realm but desperate for his partnership too.

Shifting slightly, Loki pressed a kiss to Anthony’s hair. He breathed in the scent of the other man and let it relax him.

He had only planned to spend a few minutes with the other man; to share a conversation in a parody of the friendship Loki had thought was lost. But now he had something different to look forward to, and as much as he wanted to remain holding Anthony—he didn’t want it to be in a dream.

There was the potential for something far sweeter on the horizon, they only need wait until daybreak.

But, as much as he needed to end the dream and let them both sleep, Loki was willing to wait a little longer. They had both longed for this moment too long, and they deserved a chance to hold onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my mind, Loki made Tony appear as he would have been in the past, otherwise he would have come with the tear tracks, the bags under his eyes, the weight loss. Loki would have seen the way he was barely holding himself together after losing Loki.
> 
> And Tony isn't unfamiliar with dreamsharing/guarding his mind, Loki taught him too well. It's why he is _aware_ of the dream. He's probably had to use those techniques a lot lately with all his dreams/nightmares :'(
> 
> Additionally, Tony doesn't believe him when he wakes up in the morning, but Loki does send the letter (despite being nervous as all hell this will foil his plans). Tony is of course, shocked and hopeful and rushes to the palace. Loki lets him into the private room wearing Odin's guise and then Tony hesitates before "L-Loki?" 
> 
> And Loki drops it. He barely has a chance to give a hesitant smile before Tony is in his arms and hugging/kissing him and then well, Loki will probably get punched later but at least, right now, it's them together.


End file.
